Primer beso
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Shonen-ai/ Yo no aceptaría tal cosa-dijo Ren un poco molesto.Y Horokeu comenzando una pelea le mostrara todo lo contrario/ Advertencias: ¡Ternura! XD ¿Reviews?


**Horox Ren**

**¡Shonen-ai!**

**"PRIMER BESO"**

**-Flash Back-**

**-Annita...-susurro Yoh sonrojado al ver como los labios de Anna se le acercaban a su boca provocativamente. Horo y Ren los miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Desde cuando Anna mostraba sus sentimientos? El beso se prolongo mas de lo esperado, y cuan do al fin se separaron Yoh estaba embobado con su futura esposa mientras ella sonreía triunfante y se iba a ver la televisión****.**

-¿Que tipo de cosa fue eso?-pregunto Ren medio molesto

-Solo fue un "bienvenido a casa"-dijo Horo sonriente- Me gustaría que alguien me diera uno cuando llegara a casa

-Ja, yo jamás aceptaría algo como eso de nadie-comento Ren depositando sus brazos sobre su nuca.- Ella quiere algo de Yoh, tal vez dinero..., es Anna no es difícil saber que quiere-

-¿He?-pregunto Horo confundido por la actitud de su amigo

_Eso significa que aquella vez...-pensó el aniu recordando_

**-Flash Back-**

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Horo preocupado al ver a Yoh

-Si, solo me duele la cabeza, tantas peleas hacen que me duela la cabeza. -respondió sonriendo.

-El esta bien, mientras Anna no lo mate-dijo Ren interviniendo, ambos miraron a su amigo castaño que se encontraba babeando

-Annita...-susurro con los ojos brillosos, Horo miro a Ren que se noto extraño por la mirada de el oji-negro.

-¿Que tanto miras?-pregunto apartando la mirada.

-Solo me estaba acordando de aquella vez-recordó el peli azul- ¿Lo recuerdas?-pregunto

-¿De que me hablas?-pregunto confundido el oji-ambar.

-Hace dos meses, cuando estábamos en la aldea Apache, justo antes de nuestra pelea-recordó- Y cuando Yoh tuvo que salir porque Anna lo iba a entrenar-

_(Recuerdo)_

_-Oh, que pesado debe ser para Yoh-dijo Horo echándose para atrás.- Nosotros, hay que comer antes de que Yoh regrese y se acabe la comida-dijo Horo comiendo su plato._

_-Te equivocas, eso lo haces tu aunque no entrenes-dijo Ren comiendo un poco de su plato._

_-Si-captando- ¡Oye!_

_-Ja, eres tonto, tu también deberías entrenar para hacerte fuerte, no quiero debiluchos en mi equipo-ordeno con mirada seria y sorbiendo un vaso de leche-_

_-Aquí entre nosotros Ren, ¿como puedes considerarte alguien serio, si tomas leche?-pregunto sonriendo pícaramente_

_-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-grito sacando su lanza_

_-Nada, nada tranquilízate- pidió Horo comiendo un poco más, el Tao bajo su lanza y se dedico a empinarse SU leche, Usui lo miraba de reojo, hacia sus labios._

_-Ren...-llamo-... ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?-pregunto, al terminar esa oración Ren se empezó a ahogar con la leche que le quedaba, puesto que toda la había escupido_

_-Que...cof, cof... ¿que estas..._

_-Aquí hay agua-dijo Horo mostrando el vaso_

_-cof, cof ¿que estas diciendo ahora?-pregunto tomando el agua…-Cabeza de puercoespín ¿porque diablos preguntas cosas tan tontas?-pregunto el peli morado sonrojado._

_-Bueno me dio curiosidad, Ren ¿tu eres de una familia rica, verdad?-pregunto feliz el aniu- Yo escuche que para los ricos dar besos es como un saludo, ¿para ti también es así?_

_-¿Y si es así que?-pregunto agresivo_

_-¿He?, ¿realmente es así?-pregunto mas curioso el otro chico._

_-¿Quieres ver lo normal que es?-pregunto Ren enfadado._

_-Re...-el chico se sorprendió- Esta bien, después de todo es solo un saludo-dijo_

_Ren se acerco hasta el y beso su mejilla, casi por el labio. Después se separo- No es gran cosa-dijo restándole importancia con la mano.-Aunque los de "clase media-baja" se saludan inclinando la espalda, puff que tontos-_

_-"Yo sentí su respiración tan cerca de mi boca"-pensó Horo recordando el beso._

-En ese momento mi corazón se acelero-dijo sonriendo- Aunque para Ren no es gran cosa..., realmente me gustan los saludos de los ricos- Ren se sonrojo totalmente al oir eso.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Esa vez...

-¡No!-grito agarrándose la cabeza y negando cómicamente.- ¡Por que demonios me lo recuerdas!, ¡yo ya lo había olvidado!-grito molesto y sonrojado.- ¡Tu también olvídalo!

-Nee, pero a mi me hizo feliz...

-¡De que hablas!-pregunto mirándolo sonrojado *¬*

_-"Con que jamás aceptarías besos de "nadie", me alegra ser ese "nadie" para ti- pensó el peli azul_

-Ren esa vez yo...

-¡Cállate!-grito enojado y apuntándolo con su lanza

-Ese beso, tus labios...

-¡Aghhh!-grito enojado y lanzando un ataque- ¡Dije que te callaras puercoespín!-

-Demonios-susurro el chino tratando de calmarse, una gran nube de humo se formo en el patio.

Una mano salió entre ese humo y lo volteo bruscamente metiéndolo mas en el humo- ¡Uwa!-grito por la brusquedad.

-Bésame otra vez-dijo Horo con voz seductora, Ren lo miro sorprendido.-No pienses que es un saludo-dijo tomándolo de los hombros

- Tu eres una buena persona, yo no se porque pero...-dijo Horo tomando su rostro- Desde esa vez comenzaste a gustarme

-¿Que...tu-trato de decir Ren bajando un poco la mirada, Horo beso su frente.

-Te quiero Ren-susurro al dar el beso en la frente

-Desde esa vez...-susurro Ren-...tu también me gustas-dijo mientras Horo lo tomaba del mentón

-Ren...-susurro al momento de darle un pequeño beso al chino que se quedo estático, Horo comenzó a introducir su lengua por la boca de Ren; el humo comenzó a disiparse.

-¡Horo-horo!-grito la voz de Yoh-¡Ren!

-¡Yoh!-grito Ren sonrojado

-¿Que están haciendo? ¿Otra vez peleando?-pregunto-No lancen ataques en la pensión, o Anna los echara-concluyo

-Lo siento-dijo Horo sonriendo

-Pero que cuidadoso soy-dijo Horo sonriendo hacia Ren

-Estuvo cerca idiota-se quejo el chino-¡Tu comenzaste a hacer cosas raras!-dijo mientras Horo tomaba un pequeño mechón del cabello del peli morado

-Hagámoslo otro día con mas cuidado-dijo Horo abrazándolo- Tu lengua es tan suave y deliciosa-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Pervertido!-grito enojado y atacándolo de nuevo

-¡Ren!-llamo Yoh

-No Yoh no pienses mal yo...-

_De esa noche aun recuerdo algo...-pensó Horo_

_-¡Fuera de aquí!-grito Anna aventando las cosas de Ren y Horo hacia la calle junto con ellos._

_-¡Es tu culpa!-grito Ren enojado_

_-No pude evitarlo...-se excuso el peli azul acercándose hacia el_

_-¡Aléjate!-grito lanzando un nuevo ataque._

_

* * *

_

**The End. XD**

**¡Ciao!**

**Hola lectores, ojala y les haya gustado este pequeño Shonen, espero sus reviews.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


End file.
